


When we're alone

by FredAndGeorgeForever



Series: Love breaks our hearts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, Fremione Fanatics' Summer Fic Fest 2020, Hogwarts, Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, Idiots in Love, Magic, Next Generation, Sequel, Shipping, Shipwrecks, The Weasleys Fest 2020, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, quarrel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredAndGeorgeForever/pseuds/FredAndGeorgeForever
Summary: Sequel!About ten years after the events of Love Sick, the couple returns yet again. Relationships are going to be tested, people will have to choose.Let us hope that love will conquer all.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & George Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Love breaks our hearts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876273





	1. Leaving for Hogwarts

[About 10 years later]

''Are you sure you have everything?'' Hermione exclaimed in panic.

''Yes mom, I have everything that we packed together yesterday,'' Lyra said a little bit annoyed.

''Are you positive? Wait... Where's Amy?'' Her head turned away from her daughter and started the search for the rest of her family.

''Right here,'' Fred said and put Amy down on the ground while the both of them were giggling like toddlers. The father-daughter bond between Fred and Amy was something special indeed, last year they missed each other so much while Amy was away to her first year at Hogwarts, that they decided to never part for long during the holidays. Last Christmas holiday when the Hogwarts express brought Amy back to us, Amy flew into Fred's arms and that's how they stayed until they had to separate or otherwise they wouldn't fit into the car.

''Are you girls going to be careful, Hogwarts can be a scary place sometimes. And Amy will you please look out for Lyra, you of all know how scary your first year is. Oh and Amy I don't want to hear anything about your mischief this year, do you understand young lady!'' Hermione said as she hugged the girls quite tight, not ready to let go of them.

''Mom we're going to be alright, nothing will happen, and we'll be back by Christmas you know we wouldn't miss grandma's special Christmas dinner and our nieces and nephews,'' Lyra said to reassure her mother. There were quite a few years between the girls and their nieces and nephews but that didn't matter to them, family is family and that's all that matters.

''Come on Hermione it's almost 11 am and the girls have yet to board the train, they'll have to go now otherwise they'll miss it,'' Fred said while engulfing Hermione in his arms and warming her up with his hot body. Hermione had always been a little too overprotective of the girls, but who could fault her for the terrible things that had happened to her, she just didn't want that to happen to the girls.

''I know.'' As the girls collected their suitcases, Amy took her owl and Lyra her cat, they stepped into the Hogwarts Express and disappeared from view for a while.

''Everything's going to be alright, 'mione. You know our girls, they have your fighting spirit and common sense, but also my mischief.'' Fred said with a smirk and a knowing grin. Those girls had been doing more mischief than Hermione knew and would ever come to find out, it was their little secret, just as their little secret that Amy and Fred had made a secret entrance from Hogwarts to the old Zonko's joke shop that was now in the Weasley twins Possession. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had even gone abroad in the past couple of years, now all around the world, there was at least one of our WWW shops in each continent. George kept the one in Diagon Alley and Fred the one in Hogsmeade so almost every day he was close to Hogwarts but so far away from his girls at the same time. Luckily Hermione didn't know about the secret entrance because otherwise, she would've told Mgonical. That wouldn't have gone well.

Fred swayed with Hermione from left to right as he put his chin on her beautiful brown curls. Before long the kids arrived in one of the wagons. Putting their trunks above the seats as they had done themselves so many years ago. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the many times he'd done that particular movement during the time he grew up - way too young - and how they'd left Hogwarts with a bang only to be shouted at by their mom. But now the shop was their world, Fred and George against the rest of the world. How it had always been. It wasn't like Hermione and the kids had replaced the relationship he had with George, more like his world had expanded. He still had more to see, more to experience, more relationship's to form and more things to do with his fantastic Hermione, the love of his life.

The big crowd around him reminded him of times once gone.

The girls arrived just in time at the open window before the Conductor blew his flute and the Hogwarts express would depart.

" Be good!" Hermione yelled above the sound of the engines, she stepped out of his embrace and ran along with the train until it was out of sight. The sad expression on her face told more than he could bear, so he slowly walked towards her and yet again took her in his arms.

" Everything's going to be alright. Remember if something happens than they have their big brother Teddy. They've wrapped him around their little pinkie's. You even got them their own cell phones, only question is if they have mobile range. " He exclaimed and kissed her on her head. From the corner of his eye, he could see Andromeda slowly walk towards the exit, having just delivered her grandson on the platform and said goodbye to him for the coming months. In comparison, it wouldn't be long until they would see them again until Christmas would arrive, just about three months. But right now it all felt so long, in three months so much could change. He lowered his head next to her and whispered into her ear: " Come on, let's go home." A Weasley smirk present on his face as he loosened his arms and instead took her hand firmly in his as they started to move towards the exit of platform 9 ¾.

From the corner of his eye he could see Hermione fumbling with her - too long - hair - this was her habit when she became nervous - that was extremely bushy for today. Normally Hermione would straighten it, but she'd forgotten to get new ingredients for the potion that would make her hair sleek and shiny, and her stock was up, she found out just minutes before we needed to depart. In too much of a hurry she'd even forgotten about her Muggle appliance that would do exactly the same, but would only take a little bit longer with some magic to speed it along.

The crowd of parents was slowly thinning out and here and there a few familiar faces popped out of nowhere. A familiar hand on his shoulder made him turn around and look at the proud face of his big brother Charlie.

" Knew I'd find you here," he said with a saddening smile as he looked around him. Memories flooding his mind as Charlie remembered the last time he made his trip down here, too long ago.

"Where else would we be? The girls had to catch the train remember?" Fred told him as they stood back from the gathering crowd who wanted to leave as soon as possible. Here and there a few years turned, but before anything could happen they walked along and their bodies disappeared from sight.

"Mom's looking for you, it's alright I'll escort Hermione to work, at least if she doesn't mind?" Charlie said and nudged Hermione in her ribs. After five years of working for the ministry of magic, Hermione decided that she wanted to follow her passion. Owning a bookstore. Hermione Granger did what she did best, making her hobby her work and currently owned a quiet - but magical - bookshop in the heart of Muggle London.

Hermione nodded and smiled at Charlie, ever since she was back Charlie had become one of her best friends. He had saved her life of course but it felt like something more. Their bond was something he would never be able to understand. And maybe that was for the best, everyone was permitted to have their own secrets of course.

" Alright, I'll see you tonight." With a last goodbye and a lingering kiss on her lips he left and went towards the burrow.

" So how's things been going?" Charlie asked as they stood before the exit of the station. With a headstart, he ran through the wall and arrived at king's cross station once more. He waited patiently as Hermione made her way through the portal and so they made their way towards the exit that would lead towards the parking lot where Hermione's car was stationed. He looked beside him as he'd realized that Hermione still hadn't answered his question. Her face betraying the fear that was racing through her brain and making her doubt everything around her.

" Is everything alright Hermione?" Charlie questioned and guided her towards one of the seats nearby.

" I just don't know," Hermione said and looked down at her hands, wringing them as a silent tear slid down her cheek. Charlie caught the tear with his pinkie and looked at it in wonder.

" Hey, where's my tough Hermione? The one that can survive anything?" Charlie asked her as he took her in a sideway hug. Hermione hid her face in shirt and pointed at her chest.

" She's right there," she said through his shirt while still pointing at her chest.

" Then why don't I see her?" The question struck her and for a second she was deep in thought as she thought about the question Charlie wanted her to answer.

" She's hiding."

-0O0-

"Alright tell me what's wrong!" Charlie said about half an hour later over some lunch at a café nearby Hermione's shop. The situation - and the time- asked for some sort of eatable substance and some neutral territory.

" It's Fred," Hermione said as she was trying to eat at least a bit of her pork pie, it didn't matter how much she loved it, right now it tasted like sandpaper and she was wondering why she ever liked it. With a disgusted face, she pushed the plate with the remains of her lunch forwards towards Charlie who she knew would love to eat it. Weasley genes.

" What's wrong with him?" Charlie asked as he put Hermione's plate on top of his empty one and put a fork full of pie in his mouth. The delicious taste of pork hit his taste buds and he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the meat.

" The past months he's been getting home later, at least once a week he doesn't come home at all. Then the next morning he comes home, smelling like perfume, with the excuse that he had to work late and fell asleep at the store." Her cheeks began to pink as she told Charlie the embarrassing story that she'd kept for herself the past couple of months. The sun shone through the window and cold sunlight shone directly onto Hermione's face, which made her squint her eyes whenever she looked directly towards his face. A sad smile could be found on his face as he felt sorry for his buddy but didn't dare to say it.

" That's nothing for Fred, are you sure?" He knew that Hermione's unspoken words had to do with accusing Fred of having an affair with another woman. He could also understand why she didn't want the words to pass her lips as it was quite something to accuse someone of, something that would not be taken lightly.

" I don't know! That's why. I can't be sure that my gut feeling is right. How can I without catching him on the spot? But one thing I'm sure of, something's off." Hermione said and stood up to walk towards the ladies. A few minutes later she returned with red-rimmed eyes. She paid for her meal upfront and together they walked outside towards the entrance of her shop. Just before she turned the key to unlock the door Charlie exclaimed: " talk to him!" He walked towards an alley and disappeared on the spot. Without a second thought, she opened the door and opened the shop for the day.

Talking would come later, for now, she would have pushed those thoughts to the back of her head.

-0O0-

"Mom, do you have it?" Fred asked as soon as he entered his childhood home. His mom had been standing in the kitchen, probably preparing food for tonight, when he entered with quite a bit of noise.

" Of course I have it!" She said and smiled at her son. She waved her wand and from somewhere upstairs a parcel flew down. With a big smile, Fred snatched the parcel out the air and gave his mom a nice and long kiss on the cheek.

" Thanks, mom! See you later!" He said and apparated home.


	2. Heartbreak and friendship

Her spirits lifted as soon as she cracked open an eye - especially after the nightmare she had- in the early morning, fresh flowers covered the only available space on her dresser and next to her stood a plate with freshly baked breakfast ready to eat. But her mood dampened as soon as she saw the piece of paper that contained Fred's apologies. Breakfast forgotten she sat up on the bed, the sun bounced off from her naked body. It didn't matter much if she dressed as the house was once again empty. Naked she walked towards the bathroom that was attached to their master bedroom. Opening the door she saw Fred's clothes from the day before in a pile on the ground. He'd been home, that much she knew. But for how long was the million-dollar question. The urgency to pee became apparent when she tried to move forward. Empty toilet roll, fantastic. Opening up the bin, she was once again remembered of the pregnancy test she had taken a few days ago. The positive sign staring her in the face as she dumped the empty toilet roll on it. She'd hoped that Fred would find it. She'd hoped he'd find out on his own. She wasn't a coward, never was and never would be. But she barely saw Fred these days. And every time she did, she just didn't want to break the peaceful chatter they had. Of course, she hadn't known for long, but if Fred had only been home more than an hour a day, he would've noticed the changes. The changes in her body, the way she had started to retch the moment she smelled a fresh cup of coffee. The little bulge that had started to form. She could still remember the last time Fred had made a romantic gesture about two months ago, they'd had dinner - the kids at their grandmother's house- and later some steamy sex, he would smooth his hand out over her abdomen and make her see stars.

Even then things had been a little estranged. It had only gotten worse the closer they had come to September.

Maybe, all those years ago, the people that had told them they weren't suited for each other were right? They had been so in love over the past years. So much. That right now felt like hell. In any other situation, she would've embraced the situation of a new pregnancy. Because she would've had Fred with her every step of the day.

The girls were gone and instead of the cheery chatter, a silence started to follow her everywhere she went.

An eerie silence.

Reaching behind her she took a new roll of toilet paper. Flushing the toilet she walked towards the sink. While washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. Was this what Fred was seeing every day? No wonder he up and left her to her own. Smoothing down her hair a bit she started to get herself ready for the day. She left the breakfast where it was, maybe Fred would get back in before she left for the shop and wondered what was going on. Gathering Fred's clothes from the ground she started to check the pockets before she put them in the washing machine. In his suit pocket, she found a half ripped of letter. Only a bit of the ending was still there. and what she saw made her heart break.

I don't think I can do this anymore.

The secrecy is killing me.

I just hope she won't find out!

Tears fell on the piece of paper. It was definitely Fred's handwriting. Crumbling up the paper she threw it across the bathroom.

''Fuck you, Go to Hell!'' She screamed as the tears kept flowing down her face.

After all the rage had left her body all she could do is think WHY?

Why would he do such a thing?

It was done, she knew it. Their relationship was over.

Collecting some of her clean clothes she dumped them into a carryall. Picking up her wand from the bedside table she went towards the only place where she knew she could stay without being judged.

Ginny's.

-0O0-

"I'm sorry Hermione, I do believe you, but this seems nothing for Fred. He loves you more than life itself and that says something at least." Ginny said that morning to Hermione over a cup of tea. She'd been surprised, to say the least when Hermione stood on her doorstep, suitcase in hand. She knew Hermione longer than today, that's why she knew something was seriously wrong. In comparison to other women her age, Hermione wasn't a woman to break down in sobs the moment her man did something wrong.

" I know it's just, I don't know how exactly but we're drifting apart and this has just been the last straw. I can't go back there. I just can't face him right now." Hermione whispered just loud enough for Ginny to hear.

" You know you may stay here for as long as you want. The spare room is all yours." She said and took Hermione's hands in hers, she squeezed them gently before she went to make another cup of tea.

" Have you eaten anything? I was just about to make myself some breakfast when you came." Ginny told her from the kitchen where she was rummaging in some cupboards trying to find something that her son had obviously tried to hide, again.

" No, I'm not that hungry. " Hermione said as she stood up and went to help ginny in the kitchen, at least she had something to distract her mind with.

" I wouldn't say this if you weren't pregnant but Hermione you need to eat something. You most of all know it's not good for the baby." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione just nodded as she silently began the comfortable process of making breakfast.

Morning came and went and Hermione was trying to decide what she should do. Of course, she was staying with Harry and Ginny for the moment. But what would she tell Fred when he eventually found out that she was gone? Would she tell him the complete truth? To be honest she probably would. Keeping it a secret was harsh even though Fred had been the one that made her take these drastic measures. Her arms itched and she looked down at it. Mosquito bites, she'd almost been sucked dry by the little irritating creatures. Her skin was red and open at the places where she had scratched so much, a crust would soon appear at those places. Sighing she sat up from the bed, her mind was going crazy from not doing anything, she simply needed to do something. In the end, she started cleaning up the place. Ginny had gone to do some shopping so she could go ahead without getting interrupted. It wasn't fair to say that the place was a mess, they just didn't have that much time to do it with three young children and both being attached to a buzzy job.

When night came and she still hadn't heard anything from Fred she decided that if he hadn't contacted her at the end of the week she would do so herself. She was the brightest witch of her age for a reason. One of those reasons was that she could think clearly in times of need. When panic overtook your body and made you stand stock-still. It was one of her qualities that had helped her through life. Helped her survive difficult times. And this... this wasn't anything compared to the things she'd been through. Sometimes she'd wished she could just have a normal life, a Muggle life, but then again she loved her magic too much to give it up. Thanks to the wizarding world she'd learned so much and lived a full life, she didn't have any regrets. Not many at least. But that was something for another time.

-0O0-

It was an unusually sunny Tuesday morning when Fred walked out of the shop. It had been a quiet morning so he'd decided to take the afternoon off. He was the boss so he could easily do that. Whistling he walked down the road past the other shops, a booming ''Hello'' and ''Good day to you'' left his mouth during the walk. He stopped for a bit to get some sweets for Hermione -her favourites- and returned home. He really needed to start apologizing more about the many times he'd been home late and now may be his start. The summer had been crazy busy and more than once he'd fallen asleep while he tried to brew some potions. Those days were definitely not his favourite. He just wanted to be with his family, but the pros and cons of beings a shop owner where demanding most of his time. He just missed them, immensely. Arriving home he found a place that seemed so death to him. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the half-empty bedroom where he'd thought he would be able to find Hermione as he hadn't been able to find her elsewhere in the house. All her clothes and toiletries were gone and panic started to set in his stomach. She was gone! He only hoped it was voluntarily this time. There was only one thing he knew what to do. He had to find her, and quick before something happened. Because he really couldn't live without her for a second time. This time his heart would probably give out and he'd be dead. Death before anyone noticed. But first, he had to find her and he had quite a good idea where she was.

-0O0-

" What are you doing here so alone?" Lyra asked as she was passing through the hallway. A boy around the same age as her was sitting on the stairs watching the stained glass window with the crying man. The boy looked up shocked to see another person. His eyes were red-rimmed and tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

" Nothing!" The boy said and hastily wiped away the tears.

" Hey, it's not nothing! You were crying what's wrong?" She said taking hold of the young boy's wrist so he had to turn around. The young boy clad in Ravenclaws uniform looked back at her with his bright blue eyes.

" It's just... I miss my Tad." He told her and slumped down on the ground again. The tears that had stopped coming for a second started to make its appearance once again and she sat down next to the boy and took him in a hug.

''What's a Tad?'' she asked confused.

''It's welsh for dad.'' he silently whispered back.

" It's alright. I miss my parents too." She said comfortingly.

" It's not what you think, " He managed to tell her through his sobs, the hiccups withholding him from breathing normally.

" Then tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else! Pinky swear!" She said smiling encouraging at him and holding out her pinky, he looked up with tear-filled eyes and eventually took hold of her pinky.

" My... My Tad he... he died a few years ago. It's just me and my dad now and sometimes I feel so alone. We miss him constantly." The grief showed itself all over his face and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.

" What's your name? Mine's Lyra Weasley." She asked him simply.

" Ianto... Ianto Harkness." He answered looking up at her as if that name should mean anything to her.

" Nice to meet you Ianto, why don't you tell me about your family? Then I'll tell you some especially embarrassing stories about mine in return." Ianto nodded fiercely as he wiped his hands over his eyes again.

" Well my... my Tad is Ianto Jones and my dad is Jack Harkness. Tad's family are muggles and my dad's a pure blood. They met at the ministry they were both Aurors. Fell madly in love but you know... they had to keep it a secret at first. The wizarding world wasn't that accepting for you know gay people. " for a second he looked away, probably a bit ashamed or maybe remembering things of long ago. " Then a few years into their relationship they fell out and eventually broke up and for a while, dad dated someone else, a woman, my biological mother but she didn't want me. Never wanted kids. So dad persuaded her to carry to full term and almost directly after my birth she left, away to America or something. And dad was left with me, he says he hasn't regretted it for a day. But you know that's what parents say. Dad told me once that a few hours after he had left the hospital with me that Tad stood on his doorstep ready to help him in any way. That's how they fell in love again. Tad was the best! I love him so very much that it burns, it burns right here." Ianto said pointing at his heart with his free hand. The tears had found its way down and Lyra carefully swept them away. Encouragingly she nodded for him to continue.

" Dad's a few years older but they didn't care. It didn't matter to them, they loved each other so much that their age difference was the least of their worries. Then a few years ago Tad was out on a dangerous mission. And...and it... a... a ministry official returned to tell us he'd died." The sobs started to come harder the more he started to tell, the closed he came to the end.

" Dad's been heartbroken ever since. I look so much like him with every passing day the confirmation becomes clearer. But the worst is, Tad is the brightest or cleverest Ravenclaw there has ever been and people expect me to be like him." Lyra knew only too well how that felt. As a daughter of the brightest witch of her age and a Weasley twin, she was expected to be very smart or a big trouble maker like her dad. But she wanted to be her own person.

" I know that feeling. But believe me, your Tad is up there watching you and your dad as we speak and he'll do anything to keep you safe and happy." Lyra told him and took him in another hug, a hug that could've been compared to her grandma's hugs. A tight and warm one. One full of love.

" Let me tell you about my family. When I say we're just a bunch of crazy people than I'm not exaggerating. But you know everyone's crazy in their own way." She said smiling and began to tell the boy, who was quickly becoming her first new friend, all about the craziness of the Weasley family.


	3. Some answers you'd rather not know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone recently told me that I forget to explain some things, so here are the answers to the questions you all might have.

''JUST GO AWAY!'' could be heard all throughout the house. There had been a serene silence in the house right until Fred appeared in her living room. Shocked, she had looked at the figure standing right in front of her.

''Fred?'' She'd questioned as she set aside her magazine and stood up from the couch.

''Where is she? Is she here?'' She'd merely pointed towards the stairs where he obviously found his way towards the spare room Hermione had been occupying ever since. The serenity had lasted for a couple of minutes before the shouting began. She could hear Hermione yelling at Fred to just go away. But more shouting began and eventually a harsh slam could be heard. Someone had left the room and was currently making his way downstairs. The loud steps on the staircase could be heard all throughout the house. Turning around she could see Fred at the foot of the stairs, he was trying to get something out of his pocket, his face angrier than she'd ever seen. Was this even Fred?

''Fred?'' She whispered to get his attention but not let Hermione hear about it. His whole body turned around towards the sound and within no time he was facing a perplexed - but most of all - worried sister. His eyes closed for a while, trying to range in his anger. Eventually, he started to walk closer to his sister, tears were threatening to fall as he took his younger - but sometimes so much wiser - sister in his arms. He knew he was too tall for her, so his head rested on top of hers while the tears made their silent way down his face.

''Hey, what's going on?'' She asked him while she directed him towards the kitchen chairs. Finally seeing his face she could see how much this one conversation with Hermione had killed him, how much it had hurt him. What happened? Fred barely cried, not even as a baby. He pranked. He made fun. He wasn't a person to cry. He had done so when Hermione had been living in her own personal kind of hell. But back then it had seemed quite normal that he - once in a while- wanted to have a good cry. But now? What had happened that made him so unlike the Fred she'd known all her life? Finally, after Fred got back his voice, or so he told her later on, he started to speak. And what she heard didn't appeal to her, at all.

''I really thought Hermione couldn't get pregnant again, she told me so herself, she told me that after the accident her womb had been removed. That's why I never used the spell again. I thought we were safe! '' Fred told his sister who watched him as if he'd gone mad. She was definitely missing some information here.

''Why don't I make us some tea, and then you'll tell me all about it.'' She said, still a little confused. Making tea was easy, she'd done it practically all her life, the muggle form sometimes was just that bit more relaxing. It provided you with a solution to distract your mind for a bit. Just a bit. When she eventually sat down again opposite him, both with a steaming cup of tea in front of them and a plate of biscuits in between, they started talking again.

''So explain, please what it was you were mumbling about, what is wrong with Hermione's womb?'' It felt weird to say but it was probably even weirder to ask.

''She....she still has it.'' He told her dejectedly. What was he on about?

''And that's wrong?'' She questioned, wasn't it the most normal thing in the world to have a womb as a woman?

''It is... when she told me years ago that she lost hers in that accident where Lyra lost her vision.'' He told her, ever the patient. Confused she watched her brother as he took a sip of the piping hot tea which was now probably scalding his throat. He didn't even look pained about the temperature of his drink when he set the cup down on the saucer again. Something was very wrong. More so than Hermione had told her before. Nodding she told him - wordless- to move on, tell her what was wrong and explain the internal questions that were going through her head. Before Fred opened his mouth, loud footsteps could be heard and a door slammed only seconds after. Hermione had left the building.

''Years ago, when she just came back, she told me hers was gone, some internal bleeding had happened and they had to remove it. It didn't matter to me because I loved her so much that it hurt. It didn't matter anyway because we already had two children, which was more than enough for me. So eventually we came back together and well time moved on. I always, just because it was more of a habit, used the spell. And apparently last time I didn't do that. It had been such a long time since we had something remotely romantic that it just didn't come up in my mind to do it. I might've been a bit drunk too.'' He started off, Ginny who was still listening intently to everything Fred was telling her, took a sip of her own tea and felt it burn down her throat. Quickly she stood up and got a glass of water to soothe her throat just a little bit. Returning once more to the table Fred started talking again.

''Just now, she told me that she's pregnant. I called her a liar and she told me. The cold harsh truth. Her womb was never removed. It had been a lie. All those times, all those years, she never told me the truth. She just said she was trying for us not to get back together. Wanted to scare me away. But it never worked and throughout the years she never told me because she didn't think it was necessary. It never came up again. After all these years, she didn't think there was ONE moment where she thought she could tell me! ALL THESE YEARS!'' Fred exclaimed, he was livid. No amount of anything would ever make this good again.

''I never knew, she never told me about that. Always could be that I forgot but I don't think she ever mentioned it. As far as I've known she always had her womb. She did once tell me that being pregnant was dangerous to her though, but apart from the first time, it hadn't been that dangerous. At least her second time would've been a lot better if she'd been at home. Safe and sound.'' She was more telling it to herself than to Fred as he had this hazy look in his eyes that told her he wasn't really listening to anything told.

''It's like I don't know her at all. Like she's become another person.'' He mumbled and stared at his tea, or what was left of it. It seemed like he wasn't really in this world anymore. Like his body was present but his mind had flown to another world.

''Well you are one to tell, Hermione told me that she found a note that made her presume you are cheating on her.'' This made Fred snap out of his gaze and back to the present. Confused, but with a face turned a spooky kind of white, he watched her.

''I did not. But I might know which note you mean. It was a letter to George, I swear! We were planning a big birthday party for her. Because you know....'' But she didn't know. Only she knew Fred wasn't going to tell her. Not now anyway, now the party wouldn't be happening. Sometimes she really did pity her older brother. The only thing that still was quite a big mystery to her was why Hermione had lied about her womb. Wow, this was really weird, talking about someone else's womb.

-0O0-

It was a normal - or as normal as you can get - morning at Hogwarts castle and a lot of the kids were gathered in the dining hall to work on their homework. The young Gryffindor was currently sitting at that table next to her sister. They were both, intently, making their own homework, when a young Ravenclaw boy came sitting down at her other side.

''I didn't know you wore glasses.'' He said as a way to get her attention. The young girl watched up from her potions homework and for the first time saw that someone new had sat down.

''Oh hi. Hmm just sometimes.'' She said and tried to defuse the tension from her glasses. She really didn't like talking about the fact why she needed to wear them. But the boy, who had vastly become her best friend, would want to know sometime anyway.

''How come? Does it have anything to do with those scars?'' He asked, pointing at his own face but meaning hers. Pointing was rude, no matter which world you were, so he didn't point at hers.

''Yeah, I guess it has.'' Distracted from her homework she turned around on the bench so she was facing him better without having to strain her neck.

''We could go on a walk outside? We would be able to chat a bit more, privately there.'' She said matter of factly before she put away her things in her bag and stood up. Ianto, who hadn't even got anything out of his bag, stood up and followed her out of the hall. Together they walked towards the grassy hills, where there was no one to see, and they sat down.

''It's a bit of a sore subject, honestly, but I'd be willing to tell you. It would be nice to tell someone else but family.'' She started off, not watching him but looking at the blue sky above. It was slightly chilly outside but she didn't care as she was used to far worse. Ianto kept silent and awaited her story with bated breath.

''Years ago, when I was very little, my mum and I got into a car accident of sorts. They told me that because of the scars I have on my face. I turned blind. Mum was really scared when she found out, dad knew it later but accepted it. And for a while I really was blind. But then my grandma, she went to St. Mungo's once and heard an older lady talking about how her son had gone blind but was able to see again due to a healer who knew how to heal it properly. She interrogated the woman, as you would expect of granny, about it without really telling her why. When she got home, she told my parents about it. Thanks to my uncle Harry they got an appointment the next day and they discussed the unblinding thing. That part is rather hard to explain. Mum told the story about how I turned blind and because of that, the woman told them that she couldn't do anything about it. I still think she was a bit of a scam, to be honest, but that's beside the point. Four years later I was playing outside with my sister, and something happened, no one knows exactly what but our guess is that I tried to climb a tree, and succeeded in getting rather high and then fell. I was unconscious and in the hospital for a week. I can still remember when everything was black around me, but when I woke up in the hospital and opened my eyes, for the first time I could remember, I saw colours. Colours were flooding my vision. I could see and told them exactly that. As it turned out a big blow to the head had made my vision come back, as that was exactly how it had disappeared. I was so grateful. Because I was so scared, I was only a little child, and I was constantly scared that something would happen and I wouldn't know how to get back home. I'm forever grateful for that. But even though it's back, I sometimes still experience that my eyesight gets blurry for a while. The after-effects, or so they think. I have had to wear glasses ever since, sometimes I wear lenses because it's more convenient. It's just a miracle that I'm able to see again, and I thank myself every day since that I tried to climb that tree.'' All throughout the story, Ianto had been sitting, silently, next to her. Not uttering a word or even acknowledging his presence. When she finished after her long story she watched him. She could see all sorts of emotions going through his face and waited for a while so he could process everything he heard. After what seemed like an hour, but was actually five minutes, he opened his mouth.

''I...I... Hadn't expected that. Sorry.'' He said ashamed he looked away only for Lyra to take his chin in her hand and turn his head back towards her. They were looking in each other's eyes before she spoke.

''Why should you be sorry? It's over and done with. In the past. Maybe someday it will come back to haunt me, but that day is not today. So cheer up.'' She told him before standing up and stretching out her arm for him to take. Dragging him up she smiled.

''Come on, let's pull some pranks before lessons start again.'' She said running away with him, holding hands, towards the castle again. She was relieved that she'd told him. Relieved that she didn't have to keep it a secret from him, just like he didn't have to keep it a secret to her when he missed his Tad. When he wanted to tell her something about his family. Because what were friends for?


	4. Life

It had been a quiet few days and nothing had happened. He closed the shop because he couldn’t bear to think of going out of his bed the first day. Everything reminded him of Hermione. Of their lives. And everything was a lie. Did she even love him? No one had come to seek him, they knew to leave him alone for a while. Otherwise, it would only get worse. But he didn’t think it could get any worse than this. He would be a father again, and how wonderful was that? But the way in which it happened was nothing like he’d wanted it to. The only sentence that went through his head - no matter if he was awake or asleep - was: How could she do this? In his dreams, he dreamed about Hermione, his sweet Hermione. Standing in front of him with a baby in her arms. He dreamed about them having a boy. She was standing there and told him repeatedly that he was never going to be a father to the child. Weirdly the only thing he wanted right now was his mother. He felt like a little child instead of a grown-up. But then the question was, when did he ever act like a proper grown-up? Never actually. Because If you couldn’t be at least a little bit childish then being a grown-up was nothing but a sad, sad, world.

It was Saturday before he could normally be around any customers again. He'd tried the days before but always ended up going upstairs again. Because something would trigger him and make him think about the incident again. But now, not that he'd forgotten or something, he could separate it from his work life. He could pretend like everything was fine. It wasn't even past twelve by the time the first disturbance arose. He was busy helping a customer at the cash register when a loud crash could be heard all throughout the store just before a cry pierced through the air. He excused himself from the lady and slowly made his way towards where the crying came from. A crying child sat on his bum on the ground crying Its eyes out. Kneeling down he noticed a big gash on the kid's hand. Taking the tiny hand in his he silently looked up into the eyes of the kid. His other - non-occupied - hand went to the kid's cheek where he wiped away most of the tears that have already come out to play.

"Hello, little fella." He said soothingly. Even though there was a mess around the two of them, it was more important to look after the child's welfare. 

The kid kept sobbing and no words escaped his lips, instead, the young boy started hiccuping.

" Have you hurt yourself?" It was pretty obvious but it was helping to distract the young boy's mind from what had happened just a little while ago. The boy nodded after he was asked the question. Fred saw this was a good sign, it told him the boy was listening to him.

"Let me have a look at it," he said and began to study the gash a little bit closer. Nothing to be worried about, with a bit of magic it would be healed within seconds and wouldn't even leave a mark, but he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, that definitely has to come off." This scared the child so much that he had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

"Jane? Do we still have that saw?" He asked quite seriously of his employee.

"Yes, it's in the back. Should I get it?" She asked grinning. Of course, she knew what was going on, nobody in their right minds would amputate an arm with a garden saw these days.

" Yes, please I think we have to do an amputation." The little boy started to cry harder and tried to find a way to flee his grip.

" I was only joking, come here, we'll walk to the backroom and get it cleaned up." He said, once again taking the kid in his arms and lifting him up into the air and onto his shoulder and walking towards the backroom. By the time he cleaned up the wound and had reassured the boy -multiple times - that no, he wasn't going to amputate his arm, the kid had rather calmed down. Together they walked back towards the storeroom - making sure he closed the backroom door, so no one would be able to go in who shouldn't be there.

"Can you see your mother? Or maybe your father?" The crying boy looked through the room and shook his head.

"No, they said they would be here in half an hour." He grabbed the little boy's hand a little tighter, the boy must've been about 4 years old, far too young to be left alone in a store.

" Would you like to help me upfront?" He watched the boy as he agreed with his proposal.

" Well then, dry your tears." The boy wiped his fists across his face, wiping away the tears that had been falling down his face. Red marks were left where he'd rubbed too hard.

Before he left to go towards the register, he flicked his wand once and everything - that had crashed down - magically went back to their places. How he loved magic.

"Already replaced us I see." Came a voice from behind him. That voice, he would never fail to recognise it. In a flash, he turned around and there, right in front of him stood his girls. A young boy stood awkwardly beside them and was interestingly watching their interactions.

" Of course not, come here you guys." He said, for just a moment he would pretend like everything in his family was still alright. Like everything was fine.

" I see you've introduced Lyra to the secret entrance." He said to Amy. She was grinning from ear to ear to her father. He could feel how the hug cheered up his spirits, how their presence made him feel so much better. The smile that he placated on his face so they wouldn't find out, so they wouldn't know about what a mess their family had become, had turned into a real smile. Curiously he watched the young lad, who was still watching their every antics. The girls had left his arms, so he thought it was the right time to ask.

" So, someone tell me who this young boy is." He said pointing at the lad, who blushed at being acknowledged. A bright smile started to appear on Lyra's face as he mentioned him.

"This is Ianto. Ianto Harkness. He's my new best friend." She said enthusiastically, her arms flung around the young boy's posture and he could just see the beginnings of young love. Which scared the shit out of him!

"Son of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones?" The boy nodded.

" Did you know them?" He asked politely.

" Did I know them? Of course, I knew them. I'm really sorry about your Tad. How's Jack doing?" He asked. He really missed the pair of them. He still remembered how once, many years ago, they had a fun night out and he came home - drunken beyond measures. He could still remember how he'd been in the shop that day and Jack came crying towards him, telling him about what had happened.

"He's doing the best he can. He really misses Tad though." A sad smile plastered across the boy's face. He could only figure how much he would miss him, he himself missed the young man a lot.

"I'll go see him sometime soon. See how he's doing." He said more to himself than to the young lad in front of him, but he could see how Ianto beamed at him after mentioning it. It was high time he would go visit his old friend anyway.

Amazed Ianto looked around the store, his eyes almost popped out of his socket's and his mouth stood agape like a fish out of water. Fred grinned watching the young boy.

"Have you ever been here?" Ianto shook his head and kept gazing at everything around him, there was so much to see, so much to discover.

" I've only been a few times. Tad used to take me here when we were in London, but I've never been to this one. In total, I think I've not been more than a handful of times I guess." He answered shyly. His eyes followed the flying racket throughout the room while Lyra grinned holding his hand.

"Is it always like this?" He asked, amazed about the things he saw.

"Yup never fails to amaze me." She answered proudly. Her front teeth showed through the smile, he could still see where she'd lost one of her front teeth a few days ago. The gaping hole distracted people from the rest of her teeth.

"Sir...sir?" The young lad from before asked while pulling at his pants. He kneeled down beside the boy and gave him his best Weasley smile.

" Yes?"

" My mum is here to pick me up. Thank you for looking after me." He said politely and ran off towards his mum. Smiling he watched the young mother pick up her son and raise him into the air. That's when he noticed something peculiar, indeed.

"Oliver? Oliver Wood?" He asked, perplexed at the man who walked towards the mother and her son. The man turned around and right there stood Oliver Wood. 

"Hey, Fred! Long time no see. How've you been?" Oliver Wood asked when he'd walked up to Fred after excusing himself from his wife and son.

"I'm…. Good. How're you? A son I see." He asked, from the corner of his eye he could see the girls and their friend walking towards the pygmy puff caches. They both really wanted to have one, but with Amy having her owl and Lyra her cat they both already had responsibilities enough. Two pets per person were far too much.

" Yes, well, I'm sorry I never told you. But you know." He said awkwardly, they hadn't had much contact the last few years but somehow he failed to ever tell them about the existence of a kid.

" It's not like I didn't want to tell you, it's more like it was never the right moment." A blush started to spread across his face, starting in his neck. With his hands in his pockets, Oliver showed how awkward he felt.

"It's alright mate, I can understand. So what's his name?" He exclaimed he patted his once Captain on the shoulder. 

" Lucas. That's my girlfriend Ally, we met back in Scotland. She's a Muggle if you want to know." He added in an afterthought.

" I'm really glad for you Olly, enjoy it while you can. Oh and I almost forgot, he let some thing's fall and has a nasty gash on his hand. I cleaned it and put a plaster on it. Nothing to be worried about." He told the older man, at first worry could be seen on his teammate’s face but soon it fell and a calmness took over when he reassured him that everything was fine. " stay here, I'll be back in a sec." He said and went towards one of the shelves and took a tiny box of it. With it, he walked back towards his old friend.

" Here, as a present. It's completely safe, don't worry." He handed over the aviatomobile - basically just a flying toy car - which he knew would cheer the young lad up.

"Thank you, really."

After a quick chat, he waved his lost friend goodbye, it had been quite a shock to learn about Oliver's son. But it was even weirder that he had one, never in his life had he imagined Oliver having a relationship never mind a son. It had always felt like he was married to Quidditch. The magical sport that flew through his family like a silver lining. Walking back towards the group of kids who had come to visit him, he saw that a very familiar boy had come to join them.

" Hey, Teddy. To what do I owe your visit?" He asked the boy that had currently morphed himself into a mix of a human and fish. He and Amy had been holding a contest of who was the best Metamorphmagus, for quite a while now. How time flies by. Because of the war, every one of his generation had to grow up faster, but the day you married, the day you got children, really was the day when you noticed how much time flew by.

" Hi, Mr Weasley!" Teddy told him enthusiastically. He turned back into the boy he knew and made his hair a flaming red colour to match his own. His sparkling eyes showed the enthusiasm that was coming off him in rays. Teddy was one of Amy's best friends, just because they were so much alike and he was only a year olds than her.

" Please, don't call me Mr Weasley. It makes me feel so old." He told them jokingly, but in reality, it made him feel like his father had once felt. Although everyone still called his dad Mr. Weasley. There were far too many Mr Weasley's in his family, would be Weird shouting Mr Weasley in a room full of Weasley men and have multiple heads turn around.

" Alright, si- I mean Fred." The boy answered. His nose turned into one of a pig and his ears turned into one of the elves. Laughter could be heard as everyone started laughing at the boy. Sometimes he wished he could adopt the boy, he acted so much as he and George had done at his age.

"Uhm so, dad, Teddy got some disturbing mail." Amy started for them. All of a sudden everything turned serious again.

"Is everything okay?" He asked Teddy. 

" Well, that's actually what we wanted to know. Why did Uncle Harry write a letter to Teddy that he should keep a better eye on us, that he should take care of us?"

\--0O0--

The stars were twinkling brightly that night. Outside the sky turned dark and twinkling stars appeared in the night sky. Somewhere inside his mum was cleaning and his dad was reading the paper. He'd needed this, he needed to go here. Needed the quiet surroundings of his childhood home. Needed the roof where he'd spent many nights of his childhood pondering about his life.

"Mum said I would be able to find you here." A voice from behind him said. He knew who it was, George climbed through the window and laid down next to him. He'd folded his arms under his head like a pillow and watched how a helicopter flew through the night sky.

"I know it's a stupid question, but how are you?"

" I feel like my life is falling apart." He said and ended with a big sigh.


	5. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I've been rather busy.  
> But I do hope you like it.

It was a cold, dark night at Hogwarts. The students had been due to be asleep for a couple of hours now, but there was one student who was still wide awake sitting up on her bed. Her eyes looked into the room without really knowing what she was looking at. At 5 past 3, she finally had enough of it and threw the blanket from her tiny body. All the other girls were fast asleep, but her brain hadn't been able to think about anything but the news she'd heard that day. Mum and dad. They couldn't be divorcing! They were so happy. She had so many happy memories of them together, as a family. Her tiny, cold, bare feet were walking along the cold hard ground towards the room where she knew she could find her. It was times like these when she needed her big sister the most. Quietly she opened the door to her dorm room, no one woke up when the door creaked a little when she closed it. Quickly she made her way towards her sister’s bed and opened up the curtains. When she knew for sure it was her big sister under those covers, she lifted the blanket and slid In herself. The warmth was flooding her system as she inched closer to her. 

"Amy?" She whispered as softly as she could without waking up anyone else. But as she found out it hadn't been needed. Amy opened her eyes, seeming just as awake as she felt. Amy put her arms around her tiny body and she could hear her sobbing only a few seconds after. 

"We need to do something. We need to help them!" She declared after she'd tried to calm down her always so tough sister.

\--0O0--

The stars were shining brightly above their bodies while they lay gazing at the sky on their childhoods home roof. Many things had changed throughout time, but one thing stayed the same. The way star gazing on the roof would calm their minds, would always be one of his favourite things to come home for. No matter what had happened during the day, a night on the roof would always calm their minds enough to function normally again - or their version of normal.

" I don't know how it could've happened, but somehow my whole life is starting to crumble." He didn't look at his twin, but he just knew Fred was pulling that face again, it was his way to say that things weren't going alright and he needed help. His hand found his way towards his brother's hand and he squeezed it hard as soon as they came into contact. It felt weird not knowing how to solve their problems, it had turned into a right mess yes. But he just knew that everything would turn out fine in the end, he felt it in his gut.

" What am I going to do, Georgie? I can't let them be the victim of something that's happening between me and 'Mione." And right he was, his kids should be his priority in this whole business. But what about the whole pregnant situation? If he knew his twin then he could bet his life that he would try to be there for the unborn baby even though he had the feeling that if this was going to turn out nasty, that Hermione would try and keep him away from the baby. That really wasn't Hermione, but traumas change you. And as probably everyone who had heard about the Weasleys knows: Family is the most important thing to them.

"Maybe you should get some sleep and think about it in the morning when you've had a good night's sleep." He advised his twin. He knew, even before he opened his mouth, that Fred was going to contradict him even before he'd finished, but he kept talking.

"I can't do that. I have to act now! Have to find out what to do, have t-" Fred interrupted him, but in his turn he interrupted him. And this time by silencing him altogether. He turned on his side and put his hand on Fred’s mouth, so the words that he still tried to speak would be inaudible.

"You can't do anything right now. And you need to calm down. Just remember, we're all trying to help you at the moment." He said and let go of Fred's mouth after he'd licked his hand palm. Disgusted he retreated his hand and wiped it off on his pants. Fred let out an - surprisingly - surrendering sigh and looked up towards the sky again.

" I just can't lose them. I love them so much." 

\--0O0--

That night he barely slept while he tried to fit in his childhood bed. George stayed too and together they'd kept watching the stars for quite a while after their conversation ended. It was just difficult trying to see the bright side of life when every little glimmer of joy seemed to have been sucked away by a dementor. 

"Dad? Do you remember where Jack Harkness lives?" He asked his dad when he came downstairs that morning. His father had already been quietly reading the morning prophet and seemed to be enjoying mum's brilliant cooking when he interrupted him. 

"Jack Harkness? Haven't heard that name in a while. Why's that son?" He asked him, closed the paper and laid it before him on the table. His last bit of toast getting cold on his plate. 

"Oh, just wanting to visit an old friend." He simply told him. He didn't want to explain again how his son was his own daughter’s best friend now. He would find out eventually.

"Uhm, yes, I think it's in the directory. I don't think he moved after… you know. Maybe be a little cautious about talking about him." His dad advised him. There wasn't a bone in his body that would bring up that kind of topic without Jack's approval.

"Sure." He was rather distracted as he found his address and was already making plans of visiting him as soon as he could.

"Come sit down George. You need to eat something too." He was about to turn around and tell his mother that he wasn't George - and how she should have known that by now - when he saw George walking into the kitchen. 

"You too Fred!" She said a little louder so the message would be loud and clear for him to hear by the fireside. When looking back, he could always say that with every possible opportunity they would make fun of their mother, but most of the times, she was a pretty badass woman! And he really loved how she actually knew now how to tell them apart. 

They ate in silence and he listened to George talking about having to open up the shop when they were done. But he wasn't going to do that, not this Sunday. It was a slow day anyway, so they could permit a day of not opening up - even though it would only be for two hours after twelve.

" What are you going to do Gred?" George asked him as soon as he'd finished talking. All eyes turned towards him. He swallowed loudly and made a final decision. No turning back.

" I'm going to visit Jack today." He declared. His dad had known, his mother had probably been listening to it all while she pretended to be ignorant, but to George, it came as a huge surprise. It had been quite a while since they'd seen Jack so he couldn't blame him. And even then, he'd been more dad's friend than theirs. He just hoped Jack would remember him.

\--0O0--

In the end, it might've been more for the company, for talking to someone who wouldn't judge him as his family - secretly - did. But it started more out as a quest for connection. Someone familiar from his past, someone who knew him through and through. As he stood hovering on the doorstep he anticipated if he really made the right decision. Eventually, after many neighbours had passed by looking quite weird at him, he rang the bell and waited for the recognisable face. The man he would always know by his looks if he had to spot him in the crowds, and maybe that was because he'd known him so well or maybe it was because he had such a memorable face, he didn’t know that. Not long after the door was opened and exactly the same man as he remembered - although with more wrinkles and some grey hairs at the tip - stood right in front of him.

"Yes? What do you want?" Jack asked him when no one said anything at all.

"Sorry, I'm Fred, Fred Weasley. I hope you still remember me?" He asked, kind of insecure. It seemed like Jack's whole face brightened up at the mention of the last name, Weasley, as a smile formed on his lips and his eyes began to sparkle.

" As if I do, how could I not. You've grown so much since I last saw you, Fred, how've you been. Come on in." He said and moved aside to beckon him in. He ventured back inside and followed his family friend inside the house, he trusted his dad that he hadn't befriended some kind of criminal so he felt rather safe. It could also be that the interior of the house felt like he was home. Like he was a kid again and came home after a long year at Hogwarts. 

" Can I get you something? Tea, coffee, water, soda, alcohol?" It was still early on the day so - even though it sounded rather attractive - he dismissed the alcohol and went for one of those fizzy soda drinks they always had at home for their kids. It actually tasted rather good he found out one night when he accidentally drank from the wrong cup. So he always made sure to get it with the groceries, if not for the kids then for him. At first, there was a rather companionable silence in the room while he took everything in. The couch was rather battered and the wall a bright kind of blue. Even though the kids had gone to Hogwarts he could see some stray toys lying on the ground - most likely still from before Ianto Jr went away. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure? I've heard you're quite a busy salesman right now with George." He took a sip from his soda and watched how Jack looked at him. There was something different about him, something he hadn't seen before.

" Yeah, business is ever-expanding. But that's actually not what I came for. To be honest, I'm not really sure why I came, the only reason I can think of is that my daughter became best friends with your son. He's a lovely boy, a really nice chap. If you don't mind, I sent them some prank sweets after they all left. I just thought he would like some too." He admitted sheepishly as he looked down at his hands. The big question was indeed why he actually came. Why had he suddenly decided to visit him? He dared to let his eyes wander upwards and looked his old friend in the eye. 

"I don't mind." He just said, his voice quiet and his eyes cast downwards. His whole exterior had changed in a matter of seconds and he could only think that this had to do with one thing and one thing only. Ianto. Something in him gave off that still grieving but secretly trying to mask it, vibe. Looking at him he just thought that he himself had probably looked similar when Hermione had been missing - and practically declared dead. He supposed that grieving would never be that easy, for some people it would hit harder than to others. He stood up and walked towards where Jack had been sitting on the armrest and squatted down a little so he could wrap his arm around his shoulders for support. Nothing was better than knowing that people around you were thinking about that person and feeling similar things as you did. 

"You probably heard about Ianto then, my partner and Ianto Jr's other dad. " Jack whispered into the air and watched his wringing hands on his lap.

"I did, and I'm so sorry." Sharply Jack looked up towards him and stared into his soul.

" Don't be, one day it would've happened. It was just sooner than we all wanted it to be. " At least he knew one thing if he hadn't already known that, his old family friend Jack had loved his partner with all his heart. More he couldn't say about the subject without bursting out in tears.

"One day it's going to feel better, but that day is not today. And it's seriously not going to be any time soon. You should take as long as you need before you can openly talk about him 

again. And even then it's not going to be easy, because that's what life is. It's a harsh world." He said and watched how tears streamed down his face.

\--0O0--

‘’Is Hermione here?’’ He asked when he popped into the room. Ginny looked up, shock was visible in her eyes as she watched George appear out of nowhere.

‘’Yeah, she’s upstairs. She’s playing with the kids.’’ She said and watched how Harry walked into the room, completely oblivious from who invaded their Sunday morning.

‘’Hi Harry, gotta go,’’ George said as soon as he heard his sister’s information.

‘’So who was that?’’ Harry asked rather confusedly as he saw a red-head flying by.

‘’Oh, that’s just George. We’ll see how that ends.’’ Ginny said and sat down on the couch to snuggle up to Harry. Soon their peaceful morning was going to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope you'll not murder me for the things I have planned!


End file.
